The Surreptitious Moon
by superuki
Summary: A mystery unfolds in hogwarts, but whos behind it? Hermione must find out to save those she loves from harm, HGDM HPGW RWRW (haha)
1. Study Buddies and Night Fights

Disclaimer: don't shout or be mean, we don't own anything, its all JKR's

A/N: We have finally written our story, I wrote this first chapter, my good friend's manning the next one, all shall be as awesome as the next, please review as it makes us feel good, we might even give you a mention start of next chapter! Excitement! Love you all from us xx

Hermione looked up from her potions essay, _'he's staring again'_. She turned her head and looked into those piercing grey eyes.

"What?"

"What?"

"Malfoy, I know you were looking. What do you want?"

"Don't flatter yourself Granger, you have toothpaste around your mouth," he smirked.

"Cheers Draco, how long have we been sat here?"

"Nearly three hours, whoa, can we wrap this up, my brains starting to melt."

"Sure, ten o'clock? Really? I'm bloody knackered. Night Draco."

He watched as Hermione slowly pushed all their work to one side, got up from her knees and left the common room. Snape had put them as 'study buddies' as Hermione referred to it. Placing everyone with a partner to bring out their full potential, Hermione seemed mad at first to be placed with Draco, but he was beginning to feel her warm to him.

They were the top two students in the class, so it came as a surprise to no one that they

were put together.

Draco had to hand it to the Professor, they were bringing out the best in each other, their work showed it. They hardly even bickered any more; the first week of the project was unbearable, like Hermione had set up some kind of resilience against Draco. But as he showed the more he had changed, the more she trusted him and let him in.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Morning' Gin"

"Mione! Darling!" Ginny chirped in a posh accent, kissing Hermione on both cheeks. "It's been simply ages! How are things? Last time we talked you were having Draco trouble, that's alright now?"

"Fine, thanks for your advice Ginny, much needed. You were right, he has changed, and he's not the same stupid rich boy anymore. I think it might have something to do with his dad."

"What do you mean?" Ginny looked puzzled.

"Well, we all know how controlling Lucius was, and now he's out on the picture Draco's finally coming out of his shell."

"His fit shell!"

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped looking round to see if anyone was listening, as usual they were the only two Gryffindors to be up this early.

"What? Oh come off it Hermione, I am so jealous, you getting to work with him all the time! Even if you won't own up you fancy him, which I know you do, at least admit that he's fit!"

"Fit is not even the word." Hermione divulged a pained look on her face, her eyes closed. "It's too much; I am so attracted to him! It's making working with him so hard!"

"Hermione finding something hard? The world's gone mad, watch out Harry the sky is falling!" Ron joked. "Morning ladies, Ginny." He added with a curt nod, gaining a punch in the shoulder. "Hey! So Mione, what's so hard then?" Harry added a curious nod.

"Oh, that… its-"

"Keeping all her admirers at bay and still managing to keep on top of her school work!" Ginny interrupted with a grin.

"Right, I'm so sure. Why not just say girls business, get lost!" said Harry laughing.

"No, no Harry you're right, get lost!" Hermione giggled.

"That's harsh Herm, they only just got here. Lets go for a walk, finish our little talk else where. You sit and pig, fatty!" Ginny quipped patting Ron on the back as she left.

"Oy!" He called after her, but none the less stuffing toast into his mouth at an unhealthy rate.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"I mean, I can see where you're coming from mate, she's not bad looking."

"Cheers Blaise, I'm still not sure if I like her or not. Even if my father's in Azkaban, I don't think she'd be safe if I went out with her." Draco spoke slowly and thoughtfully.

"Oh get off it Drake, who's to know? I say go for it if you want to. Don't let 'the elders' get in your way." Blaise scoffed.

"Interesting theory, I like it!" Draco seemed pleased he'd talked to Blaise about it. Hermione had been on his mind since she left the common room for bed the previous evening. Blaise being his oldest and most competent friend seemed like the perfect solution. Well the only solution, seeing as the rest of the Slytherins consisted of people like Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. Not the best group for an intellectual tête-à-tête.

Draco walked out of the Slytherin common room towards the prefect's common room, with a bit more bounce in his step. It was Hermione's and his turn to patrol tonight, being quarter to nine already, he had time to get back and clean up before they had to go out.

Clambering through the portrait into the common room, Draco saw Hermione curled up in a chair with a considerably large book on her lap. Smiling as she looked up, Draco couldn't help but smile back.

"Draco, don't forget we're-"

"I know, patrolling, I'm just off upstairs to wash up, be back in a few." Draco called dashing up the stairs two at a time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Turning a corner towards the Hufflepuff commons the pair were deep in conversation about their potions project together.

"So we're agreed on the phoenix theme for potions, and we'll make the potions in the lessons, write up in the common room afterwards ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sounds good. We're bound to get an awesome mark for this, I mean, we are exceptional students." Draco said with a slight hint of the Malfoy smirk.

"We're only going to do well if you're prepared to put the hours in, because I'm not going to do this all my self!" Hermione seethed.

Draco turned and looked her in the eyes, his face serious as he spoke.

"Hermione, we've been through this, I'm not the same guy I used to be. I'd hoped by now you'd seen a different me, not one that's going to play you any chance I get."

"Draco, you know this is hard for me, I appreciate I can trust you." She found it hard to put into words how she was feeling. "Its just, everything…you know?" She looked down quickly.

Draco said nothing, her words made her sound so confused and sad. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and cheer her up. Then a thought hit him, _'I'll do one better'_. Slowly he brought his hand to her chin, lifting up Hermione's head. He quickly brought his head to her height, and before she could realise what was happening, he had kissed her.

"Draco!" Hermione stuttered as they broke apart, eyes wide slightly caught out of breath.

"What?" he replied innocently, knowing full well what.

"Don't you play naïve! You can't just go kissing me when you feel like it!"

"Well, did it calm you down? Did it physically hurt you? Did you enjoy it?" He snuck the last question in at the end with a smirk. Hermione blushed, she did enjoy it and had no idea why she shouted, she just felt she ought to set him straight. Then remembering her talk with Ginny from earlier,

"_Hermione, seriously if you like him go for it, nothing's stopping you."_

"_You know what Ginny, you're right; I'd definitely do something if I had the chance."_

Taking her words from earlier into consideration, Hermione did the only thing plausible. Draco was still staring at her waiting for an answer. She smirked, threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a second deeper kiss. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. They pulled apart to see some Hufflepuff first years stopped dead in front of them, wide eyed and mouths open. Quickly composing herself Hermione glared at the first years.

"It's half past nine! Way past first year curfew if I remember rightly! What on earth are you doing out so late? No! I don't want to hear it, get out of my sights before I decide to tell your head of house." The first years terrified of Hermione's rant squeaked and ran through their portrait into the commons. Draco turned to Hermione, a slightly impressed look upon his face.

"Way to abuse power Hermione. Actually I think I could get used to this darker, feisty side of you." He purred. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, as they headed back towards the prefect's commons.

"Find it a bit of a turn on ay?" She temptingly whispered in his ear, one eye brow raised suggestively.

"Why, Hermione, I had no idea!" Draco said in mock surprise.

"What you don't know about me, Draco dear, could fill a library." Hermione teased, walking slightly faster, making him speed to catch up.

"Anything I should know for now?" He asked cheekily, stepping in front of her blocking her way. He leaned in; trying for another kiss, but Hermione ducked and paced off again. Turning round sending him a mischievous grin, Draco took the hint and sped off after her.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione was deep within her bed sheets, warm and cosy gently drifting off to sleep. Rolling over and reaching out an arm she found her bed wasn't empty. Unperturbed Hermione reached out and embraced this new body, lazily drawing some of its heat into her.

"Why are you sat up? Where are you going?" She slurred.

"Can't sleep, don't worry love, I'll be back. I'm just going for a midnight stroll."

"Hurrmmewprestigious" Hermione had fallen back asleep, thankfully. Pulling away from her grasp, Draco put on his shirt and exited the room, heading toward the main castle.

"And where do you think you're going?" and eerie voice called behind Draco just outside the common room, startled Draco turned to face the portrait that had just let him out.

"Why…I'm sleep walking, obviously." Draco winked at the portrait and headed off into the school, as it blushed furiously and hastily fell back asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry was coming in from the other end of the castle; he'd got a letter off Hagrid at dinner, asking for Harry to call by that evening. It was strange that Hagrid was surprised to see Harry… _'Come to think of it, he asked me what** I** wanted'_. Harry was deep in thought, _'We spoke for ages, how come I didn't ask him what he wanted?'_ But not another thought on the subject crossed Harry's mind as he heard a noise behind him. Useful as his quidditch reflexes are, his vision was shoddy. Seeing no being attached to the noise, Harry quickly wrote it off as Mrs Norris and carried on walking. It wasn't until he took a rather large club to the head, that he realised something was wrong.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

As Harry awoke he found his vision to be blurry, _'Where are my glasses? Wait, where am I?'_ Quickly pushing his hands under his chest, Harry made to push himself into a sitting position.

"Not so fast, Harold." '_That voice, who was that voice?'_

"Harold's not my name." Harry countered a sharp tone to his voice.

"Does it look like I'm bothered? I'll call you what I want mate."

"I believe it has come apparent, I am not your mate." Harry responded, still facing the floor.

There was a slight chuckle as the voice from above mused at his temper.

"Enough small talk," the voice suddenly had a bite to it. "You have something that belongs to me. And I want you to stay away from it."

"If you had the decency to tell me what was yours, perhaps I'd have the slightest idea what you were talking about." Injected Harry maliciously.

This earned him a kick in the back, "Oomph" Harry cried as he was winded, quite unprepared for this attack.

"Quiet Potter, I'm here to teach you a lesson about observance. Consider this your first tutorial," the voice added with another stabbing pain to Harry's back.

Pain carried on until Harry could not longer breathe, lying face down on the floor listening to curse after curse inflicted on him. The voice came closer, right to his ear, Harry turned to see a hooded figure. The last words he heard before blacking out were:

"Stay away from Weasley, Potter." And with that, Harry collapsed into a state of unconsciousness.

…..


	2. Revelations and Accusations

Disclaimer: Whooo, so dont' own any of this, but if i did i'd rub it all in your faces. It belongs to Mrs Joanne Rowling, a good friend of mine actually... well, thats also a blatent lie, never mind. Fran loves tom felton, and i believe the obsession runs too deep for any of us to help her now!

A/N: Hey this is chapter two dun dun dun! how amazing are we for updating like within a week. Lovin you all for reading, even those that were forced under the great will of fran, shes great, this chapter is her amazing work! cos shes awesome and deserves twice as many reviews as i got! so come on people dig deep! ive fixed the whole anonymous review thing now, so none of you have any excuses except the will to hurt us! i believe janine's taking the next chapter, how great for you, shes a genious so you're in for a treat, if she can remember the plot lines! ok enough babbling laters xx

"Are you still awake?" said a voice from outside her room. Hermione climbed slowly out of bed and opened the door to Draco.

"Where did you go?" she asked curiously.

"Just for a wander," Draco replied. "I'm not tired yet…" he continued in a suggestive manor, taking Hermione by the waist so that his body pressed gently against hers.

"No, sorry Draco, I'm exhausted, why don't you start some research for potions if your so awake" she replied, with a cheeky yet serious tone to her voice.

He looked into her eyes, trying to figure out whether or not she was joking and decided not to chance it, as taking it slowly was bound to pay off in the long run.

"Ok," he said, "I might just do that." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and turned to leave in the direction of a quiet study room.

Hermione watched him go, quietly disappointed that he hadn't put up a fight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Someone else was watching Draco that night, as he walked briskly through the school. The stalker crept silently behind him, not wishing for him to know she was there.

As he sat down in the study room and began to read the stalker appeared in the doorway. "You're up late." The girl said casually.

"I couldn't sleep" he replied, without looking up from his work.

"I came to give you a message." She continued. "It's your father… he's here to see you."

Draco looked up from his book with a panicked expression.

"What?... Where?"

'_What could he want? Why is he out of Azkaban?' _Draco wondered as fear spread through his body.

"Follow me," said the girl.

Draco followed her out of the school and in to the woods. He did not speak to the girl again for he was lost him his own thoughts.

'_What if this is about Hermione? I hope she's safe. I'd do anything for her.' _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"In there" said the girl as they reached a small hut like building hidden from the path. Draco entered the empty building, looking around him for the familiar face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Colloportus!" said a voice. The door locked behind him.

As his eyes became accustomed to the light he realized that he was the alone.

"What is this?" He shouted to his desolate surroundings. "Father?"

But there was no reply.

He tried the door, but it could not be opened.

"Alohomora!" he cried in an attempt to open it. But the charm would not work.

'_What is happening?' _He thought, throwing his weight against the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hermione, Hermione!" screamed a voice at her door.

"Ginny, what do you want… I know I said I liked early mornings but this is ridiculous."

"It's Harry… he's hurt," said Ginny, her voice filled with distress. Hermione arose quickly from her lethargic state.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked, with considerably less concern than appropriate.

She presumed Ginny was overreacting as she was particularly protective of her new boyfriend. Hermione usually thought this was sweet, but on this occasion was rather exhausted from her disturbed night.

"Neville found him this morning, he was unconscious, someone had cursed him Hermione!"

Hermione quickly changed in to her robes and followed Ginny to the first floor of the castle where Harry lay lifeless in the hospital wing under the expert care of Madam Pomfrey.

"Can you hear me Harry?" Ginny whispered emotionally as she knelt by the side of his bed. Harry did not stir.

Hermione was confident that Harry would be alright. After all Madam Pomfrey had not only tended to both Harry and Ron when they had sustained dragon inflicted injuries but had cured Hermione when she half-turned herself into a cat with Polyjuice Potion and had successfully grown back the bones in Harry's arm. Nonetheless she was still awfully worried about her good friend.

"I don't know when he'll wake up" Madam Pomfrey said to the two girls.

"It's that serious?" Hermione asked.

"What happened to him?"

"He sustained considerable head injuries" she said in a caring manner.

"As well as being afflicted with innumerable curses… I have cured most of them, and tended to his head… but he still hasn't woken." She continued.

"We'll leave it until this afternoon."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Have any of you seen Malfoy?" said a flustered Ron from the door.

Hermione and Ginny both turned to look at their red faced friend.

"Not since last night Ron, why?" replied Hermione, hoping he hadn't heard about what had gone on. Ron and Harry still held a grudge against Draco for the years of taunting and his increasing malevolence through the past five years at Hogwarts.

"Haven't you heard? He's gone missing, right after _someone_ did this to Harry!"

"Malfoy did this?" said Ginny through angry tears.

"I'm sure he didn't… he wouldn't" said Hermione, quick to jump to his defence.

"Why not? He's a slime ball! Don't tell me you believe he's changed since Lucius was sent to Azkaban, that's utter rubbish. Malfoy could never change!" Ron fumed.

"I'm going to try find him" said Hermione, rushing out of the wing before any questions could be asked.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Several hours later an exhausted Hermione collapsed on her bed. She had searched every inch of Hogwarts and Draco was no where to be seen. '_Where could he be?' _she wondered, filled with worry.

'_He would never have done that to Harry… would he?'_

"No!" she exclaimed to the empty room. She felt terrible for doubting him.

'_But where could he be!' _A tear ran down her cheek as she climbed into bed, still dressed in her Gryffindor robes and pulled the covers over her head.

_'Perhaps none of this would have happened if I had just let him stay last night.' _The thought made her want to hide. She buried her self in the covers as if they could hide her from the world.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Thud..thud..thud. Malfoy threw himself at the door of the isolated building. His body felt weak. He hadn't slept in over 30 hours, although to him it felt like days. He rested his head against the wall. His vision was blurred and his skin bled from the splintered wooden door. Draco's weary body slipped down the wall to the stone floor, and with his face pressed against the cold dusty surface he closed his eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How is he?" Lavender Brown asked Ron.

"Well you can see for yourself" Ron replied not taking his eyes off Harry. Lavender had come to the hospital wing with Luna Lovegood to see how Harry was.

"Are you okay Ron?" asked Luna, resting her hand sympathetically on his shoulder. Ron had been in the wing since Hermione had left that morning.

"Yes, just worried." He replied.

"Had loads of visitors though. Hasn't he Ginny?"

"Yea, thanks guys!" she said, looking up at Luna and Lavender with a forced smile.

Harry lay in the same state he had been in since that morning. He hadn't stirred.

"Any news on Malfoy?" asked Ron

"No!" replied Luna, "bit suspicious isn't it?"

"Hmm a little, why would he just disappear without telling anyone?" added Lavender. "Parvati and I heard people talking about his father in care of magical creatures earlier." She continued.

"What about his father?" Ron asked looking up at Lavender.

"I'm not sure" she replied. "Someone said that he may be out of Azkaban… I couldn't hear much … anyway, we should be going really, sorry we couldn't stay longer."

"Ok, thanks Lavender!" Ron said, "Thanks for coming!" The girls left the hospital wing, leaving Ginny and Ron to themselves.

"Everyone's so concerned," said Ginny, turning to Ron.

"I know, it's nice! I'm scared though Gin, why hasn't he woken up yet?"

"I don't know" Ginny sobbed as Ron put a comforting arm around his little sister.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hermione wake up" said Draco, standing over her bed.

"Draco! Where have you been?" Hermione asked with concern.

"It doesn't matter" he replied "I just need to know your safe."

He wondered if she trusted him. He could barely remember anything since the previous night; he couldn't remember the pain as his body hit against the locked door again and again. He couldn't remember if he slept. He couldn't even remember how he had got out of the building.

"We'll talk about it later, ok?" he said, reassuringly.

He took sat down next to her taking her hand in his. He placed his other hand lightly on her waist bringing her closer to him. Letting go of her hand he gently brushed the hair from her face and pressed his soft lips against hers. She didn't resist. He held her tightly, forgetting completely about the horrific day, nothing else mattered now.

As they lay entwined on the bed something stole his attention. He could hear a faint sound…b_ang… Bang… BANG. _It got louder and louder. _Someone_ was at door…

A/N: Oh my goodness who could it be? how did draco get out?too many puzzels for your small minds yes? well if you dont review then you'll never find out, cos we'll keep storing it and laughing at how little you know. And janines the next chapter, and shes rubbish for remembering things, im sure if you review lots then she'll remember!

thankyou so much to our few reviewers, you're amazing, Kaizey the great, Fiona, atlanta's apples, Alex king of the forest? why not make yourself lord of the world and be done with it! and one anonymous! you rule! keep it secret keep it safe! The children are in 6th year, we agreed would make it different to the usualdm/hg fics, cos they always heads, and this way we can make up fun stuff and not be proved wrong, well not until july 16th, butwho cares,

sorry for boring you guys with my babbling had biology examstoday and im in a ranting mood! love ya'll xxxx


	3. Lavender and the Turd Burglar

Disclaimer: We are not the owners of harry potty and weasel etc., we are merely puppeteersof this small story

A/N: Well, Janine's bottom is finally in gear and we have a 3rd chapter (yay) this chapter is dedicated toour amazingly new friend Kaisey! she is awesome and we still love her even though she did not come to the training weekend! no one has forgotten you! or beaten your longest review ever! wowzer kaiser i hope you enjoy janine's chapter and that your exams are goin ok, lots of love us xx

BANG….

A chink of light spread across the floor, the piercing sunlight ran across the room suspending the stale dust in its dazzling glare.

Malfoy rubbed his eyes and started, he was not as he thought lying in the arms of his beloved Hermione, but on the floor…. before he could think his capture muttered the binding words….

"Locomotor Mortis."

Stiffness crept over his body like the shadow of his jailor, she bent low and whispered in his ear, "You're mine now Malfoy, no one will ever know it was me!"

ooo

Harry was still, motionless, only the steady rise and fall of his chest was indication of the life within. Ginny stared entranced by this motion, tears encrusted upon her cheeks.

She had been sat there most of the night but Harry had not stirred, not even a sigh.

Madam Pomfrey tore her gaze away, ushering her out with her reassuring clucking…. "It's ok now dear I'm sure he'll be ok, time for lessons now, come on get yourself cleaned up."

She walked out into the hall where she bumped clumsily into a bumbling figure which turned out to be the tiny Professor Sprout, her arms heavily laden with the oddest looking daises Ginny had ever seen.

"I'm going to try every thing until I get this one cracked Ginny." She panted as she shuffled her great load. "Professor Flitwick is coming along this afternoon to see if it's not some unusual charm, to tell you the truth I am a bit puzzled, but nothing's beaten the Hogwarts staff yet and this certainly isn't going to!"

"Thank you." Ginny snivelled as she held the door open for Professor Sprout.

"If there is any break through you will be the first to know!"

ooo

Malfoys keeper fed and watered him before once again sealing him in the dank dusty room; she released him from the leg locking curse from through the keyhole ensuring he could not escape. His mind raced _'Why is she doing this? Where are Hermione and my father?'_ His body shook through lack of sleep and fear. The feeling spread back to his limbs but he was too weak to move, to shout out. He longed for the sweet touch of Hermione's skin but was worried was that all just a dream too? As he has slept he was so sure that it was her breath playing on the back of his neck but it must have been the wind sneaking through the ageing walls. He wondered if she would ever find him, would he ever see her again, would he ever get out? His fate lay in the hands of the girl who was slinking through the trees, she made her way back up to the school where she straightened her robes and began to shadow her next victim.

The stalker didn't take long to find her unsuspecting prey, well it wasn't hard this one might have been the one of the prettiest girls in the year but she certainly wasn't the brightest. As she lured them into and empty corridor with idle chatter she prepared….

"Who are you going to take to that Halloween thingy?" she muttered with a sickly sweet voice.

"Well I was thinking of asking Ron to the Halloween ball, what do you think? I know he's a bit……" but as she muttered these words her attacker sprang. "What the hell are you doing you crazy bitc-" but she fell silent, a deep haze spread across her eyes as she succumbed to the same fate as Harry.

"Who you callin' crazy?" smirked the girl.

Someone was coming round the corner; she melted into the shadows and scuttled off before they could raise the alarm.

ooo

Ginny met Ron and Hermione in the great hall as they sat down to dinner, Ginny threw a catty look at Hermione (they had had words earlier about Ginny's suspicion of Malfoy)….

"So who do you think dunnit?" whispered Ron to the other two.

"Well don't you think it's a bit suspicious," spat Ginny "Who hates Harry? Who is missing? Who is an evil, slimy, turd burglar!" She burst into tears.

"Get a grip Ginny why the hell would he do it! You're just being ridiculous!"

"But Herm she does have a point…" said Ron, but he never finished his sentence, as he drew breath for the next words a ripple of shocked surprise ran around the now full dinner hall…..

"It's Lavender……she's been attacked" screamed Luna as she fell to the floor sobbing.

Parvati ran to the doors of the great hall with tears streaming down her cheeks, Ron, Ginny and Hermione sprang to their feet and followed.

ooo

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron through shallow breath. "Do you think it's the same thing as Harry?"

They clattered round the corner to the entrance of the Hospital wing.

"I don't know but what ever happened I'm sure it's got something to do with that git Malfoy!" muttered Ginny to Ron under her breath.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them by the door, with an ominous look in her eyes she swung the door open and the four of them entered. Lavender was laid in the bed opposite Harry's. Both of them lay there completely still, perfect but with no sign of awaking.

"We are not going to lie to you; we are not sure what is. We think that it may be some sort of charm, in which case it may wear off… but the question is when?"

Ginny muttered to Ron "What the hell is Malfoy's problem, what did Lavender do to him!"

ooo

Harry's eyes swam, the blur of swirling colours he had been staring at were focusing, and becoming sharper he could make out the shapes.

It looked like a scene he had seen before; they were on the Hogwarts train sat in their usual old carriage. It was a sunny day and the light streamed into the carriage, he could make out faces but they seemed different some how.

Ron was there but it wasn't really Ron he seemed different in a way a bit more handsome and rugged Harry shook this thought from his mind. He seemed to be saying something to someone…he started to become frustrated he couldn't concentrate, it was a girl, she was with Ron they were laughing hysterically about something, she had long silver hair Harry knew her but couldn't quite place her face.

She seemed fascinated by Ron and laughed again at another joke he had cracked, the shapes began to haze and he once again fell in to darkness.

ooo

A shiver ran through his body, and air rushed into his lungs the clear ether filled every inch of his body with a renewed clarity. The new air smelt sweet and fresh just like the skin of the girl he was longing for, thoughts of her filled his head, he craved her. As he lulled in his waking haze he started, _'The air'_ he thought _'where is the fresh air coming from'_. He sprang to his feet and began to explore the small hut in which he had been confined for so many hours. It seemed as though his attacker had again returned and replenished his food and water, he devoured hungrily. When he had finished he stood and was suddenly taken by a great feeling of rage. He slammed his full weight against the magically locked door. It did not yield.

"Bastard!"

He did not understand what was happening why was he being kept here? Other than for the girl's sick pleasure, that's what also made it particularly hard for Malfoy to swallow the fact that he Draco Malfoy was being held captive by a girl! (He might have lost most of his arrogance since his father's incarceration, but he was still annoyingly proud.) Surly he could outsmart her someway, but his mind was becoming drowsy and he could see no end to his suffering. Was anyone even looking for him?

ooo

"You're not even doing anything!" screamed Hermione at an unperturbed Professor McGonagall. "Harry and Lavender have been attacked and Draco is missing!" she exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Hermione as you can see we are trying everything that we can, but we are not sure what has happened to Harry and Lavender, so it is difficult for us." She sighed. "As for Mr Malfoy I received a letter yesterday explaining that he had to leave urgently as he learned that his mother had been taken into St. Mungo's for a…" she made a small polite cough "… personal matter. He will not be returning for some time. I am sorry that he did not inform you of that earlier, but I'm afraid we have all been in the same position. With Dumbledore away at the Wizarding council we are all feeling the strain, but right now all we need to do is get Harry and Lavender better."

Hermione nodded but the words of McGonagall did not reassure her but instead made her suspicion grow; she turned and headed out of the door. As she left she could feel the steely glance from Ginny burning on the back of her neck. She did not have time for that now, she would talk to Ginny later. She walked down the corridor now bathed in the twilight.

Things were not adding up…

A/N: ooooo mystery! turd burglar, best insult ever! hope you all liked it and will review lots as it makes us happy thankyou have a nice gay xx


	4. Harry Hallucinates & Crazy Clone Action

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: we are but three small lassies from small english villages, not small imp-like clones of JK Rowling, cos shes amazing...

A/N: Just to keep you updated, its me again Lucy (the best) and this is my fabtabulous new chapter, i hope the filling in between my marvelous chapters was alright, but dont worry, now we're back onto the good stuff! I'm only joking, but you should all be mad at how long it took janine 2 write hers! a day it took me! whoooo ok so on with the show... (p.s. im dedicating this chapter to jess's new swollen hand, which could have been my new swollen face! and the factturd burlgarneeds no visa! whoop whoop)

Draco woke with a start. He had a sharp pain in his head, almost like someone was pulling his hair…

"Oww!" he yelled.

"Oh shut up, meant to be the Slytherin King, you're not so tough. I only need a few hairs!" Draco's captor snapped back at him. Whilst he was sleeping she had bound him using a spell that caused ropes to wind round him like snakes.

"What on earth do you need my hair for, you oddity." Draco moaned. His mouth dry, stabbing pains in his back and neck and the biggest head ache he'd ever had in his life, Draco was not in the mood to be messed about, again.

"Do you know what this is Malfoy?" His captor asked him in a malicious tone. "This, " she carried on not waiting for his answer, "is a polyjuice potion. Now have you any idea what one could do with a polyjuice potion and a few of your beautiful golden hairs?" She said with a sly smirk on her face. Draco's face went blank, _'Bollocks'_, was his first thought.

"What are you going to do, Why are you doing this, messing with my life, I've never done anything to you." Draco replied, although it was lacking the pleading his captor wanted from him. He still had his dignity if nothing else.

"Poor, poor Draco, you're so hard done to. I know you've done nothing, you are merely a scapegoat in this rather large plot of mine." She laughed manically. " I plan to show your face today, people are starting to notice you've gone and its rather more funny to see them get mad at you to your face, than continue to curse you behind your back. Although come to think of it, not everyone seems to believe you're the culprit behind all of this."

Draco's eyes lit up at this concept, _'Hermione'_ he thought, but he couldn't let their relationship slip, he couldn't afford her to be dragged into this mess also.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Everyone's always dying to have a dig at me, something mysterious happening, of course my name's going to be dragged up. That's what you were relying on wasn't it?" Draco inquired, suddenly realising. "Ha, I gave you less credit than you deserved. You have thought this through." He was slightly in awe to his captor, but not totally, still fuming at his bad luck to be in this position. He was trying to sweeten up the stalker, in light of getting information from her.

She smiled thoughtfully, "If I didn't know better Malfoy, I'd say you were trying to charm me."

………………………………………………

Hermione was pacing her Prefects Quarters, angry and quietly sad for Draco's hasty departure without so much as a note. She thought, '_if it was his mum… then perhaps he was in a hurry. This just doesn't sound like Draco!'_ She sat down at her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. _'I'll write to him, see if he's ok, nothing too serious.'_ She frowned, not understanding anything happening of late. Sighing, Hermione began her letter to Draco.

…………………………………………………

"And what if I am?" Draco answered in his most sultry tone. His captor had her back to him, placing his hairs into the vile of potion she had brought.

"You're very flirtatious Draco, one day that could backfire on you." She turned round and with a smirk swallowed the potion whole. Dropping to the floor, the glass smashing Draco watched as the girl before him changed into…him. Because the stalker had been wearing baggy clothes before, the new Draco had no problem fitting into them. 'Draco' clambered to his feet and took a small mirror from his pocket. Smirking he turned to the Draco currently bound on the floor.

"Aren't I pretty?" Draco was finding it hard to place his emotions, furious at the thought of having a clone, and also very humoured that he suddenly spoke with a very feminine voice.

"So much so, that if I weren't tied up, I'd take you right now." Draco jested; after all, he was very handsome.

"Well," said Draco's clone in a very sly voice, "if that's what you want." Draco's eyes widened as his other self approached him with a determined look in his eye. Closing in on Draco, the stalker bent their head down and kissed him, trying to force his tongue down Draco's throat.

"ARGGH GET OFF!" Draco screamed a disgusted look on his face.

"Why Draco, what's the matter? I told you your flirting would get you into trouble." The stalker smiled and evil smile and placed a body bind on Draco from the neck down. Then releasing the rope charm, she started to pull at Draco's robes.

"What do you think you are doing!" A startled Draco gasped.

"Well I can't very well go to school in _**my**_ robes can I?" smirked the impostor. Standing and pointed his wand at his throat the second Draco muttered a spell. "Better?" This time Draco's ordinary voice spoken out from the fake and a smile crept back onto his face. "Yes, much." Turning around he said, "Be seeing you Draco, don't wear yourself out too much banging into the door." Then the fraud left the hut and locked it again, just as Draco's body bind wore off, jumping up he smashed into the door. But too late, he could hear himself laughing outside the door, cursing, he began on the small amounts of food brought for him.

………………………………………………

The con Draco made his way up to the school, deciding to head straight up to the hospital wing, as he knew his time as 'Draco' was limited. Before he reached the entrance hall an owl flew up to him and stood his leg out mid-air, offering the letter attached to it. Taking the letter, unfurling it and reading it, Draco laughed out loud. "Stupid bird," he muttered as he put the letter in a pocket under his robes. Unfortunately he met Pansy Parkinson along the way.

"Drakey!" a shrill voice rang through the corridor. "Drakey where have you been?" Before Draco could do anything Pansy leapt onto him and would not let go. Trying to push her off, Draco realised that perhaps things were to not go as smoothly as planned.

………………………………………………….

Ron sat over Harry's bed, Ginny had left not long ago to get them both some food from the hall, it nearly being dinner. They were both famished and yet both too stubborn to leave Harry's side.

Ron looked up as someone entered the Hospital wing. His face that was full of reservation quickly turned to anger. He stood up as if to defend Harry from this new intruder.

"Weasley" the trespasser nodded towards Ron.

"Malfoy" said Ron through gritted teeth. "I was wondering when you'd turn up to stake your claim. I could perhaps understand Harry, but why Lavender?"

"Oh Weasley, You are way out of your league." Said Draco, with one of his infamous smirks. He checked his watch '_Damn Pansy, I've only got 5minutes left!'_ "I've heard some stupid rumours, no doubt starting here, that I'm behind all this. So I thought I'd show my face, see what I'm meant to have done."

Ron was fuming by now, that he didn't notice that Hermione and Ginny had just walked into the hospital wing.

"Malfoy! You'll Pay for this!" he roared, lunging for Draco.

"Ron! Stop that!" Yelled Hermione from across the room. She noticed Draco and was about to grill him on where he'd been when Ginny shouted.

"Malfoy! You massive git! I can't believe I listened to Hermione when she said you'd changed!" And before anyone could stop her, Ginny was pummelling Draco on the chest.

Grabbing Ginny's back and arms Ron and Hermione managed to restrain Ginny. Hermione had her eyes on Draco who had not looked her in the eyes since she entered the Hospital wing. He looked very unnerved, not like the Draco she knew, he looked quickly at his hands, then felt his hair with a look of horror and tore from the room.

"Draco, wait!" Hermione called after him. She could not run after him for fear of letting go on Ginny and her tearing after him. '_None of this is making sense!'_ She thought angrily, but at least Draco had returned, she could talk to him later.

………………………………………….

A few minutes later Hermione and Ron had successfully calmed Ginny, she was now in tears in Ron's arms. Hermione was sat on a chair, head in her hands trying to make sense of everything.

They all looked up as the door to the hospital wing swung open, and Parvati, Luna and Neville entered.

"Everything alright?" asked Neville, "thought I'd come see how Harry is, and Lavender, of course."

"Nothings changed Neville," said Hermione in a tired voice.

Parvati came up and hugged her.

"How are you?" Hermione asked Parvati.

"Oh, I'm okay." She replied. "I'm so worried about them though" she said, smiling sadly.

Hermione smiled back and looked toward Neville and Luna acknowledging their presence. She appreciated the support of the other students despite not being particularly close to either of them. So many people had visited that day many of which Hermione very rarely spoke to. Dean Thomas and Parvati's twin sister Padma Patil had left soon before Draco arrived. Even Blaise Zabini had been to see them.

"It's alright 'Mione… Ginny…Ron." Luna said hugging them each in turn, just as Ron was trying to become unstuck to her, Harry suddenly sat up in bed, eyes wide looking at them all.

"Harry!" Ginny jumped to his side, but he stared right through her.

"It's just like my dream." He said. "Just like my dream!" he hollered a little Louder, "MY DREAM!" Harry was yelling now. Then he turned to look at Ron, who had stopped fighting off Luna and was looking at Harry with huge eyes. "ARRGH!" was the last thing Harry said before collapsing back into unconsciousness again.

……………………………………………………..

Draco was waiting with baited breath until the impostor returned; he hadn't thought that Hermione might give it away when she saw him. What if his clone figured it out and had already clubbed her half to death? Suddenly ropes bound Draco and he heard the lock click in the door, his tormenter had reappeared.

"Well, well, well. Draco you dark horse, you do get around don't you. Forgot to tell me about your secret admirer I'll bet." Draco was worried, but tried to cover this up with a bewildered look. "You've received a letter! Allow me to read it to you." She said with a smile on her lips. _'Hermione, no!' _He thought, terrified of what would come of this.

"_Draco"_ she read, _"Why didn't you tell me you were going? Did you not have time, or did you just not feel the need to tell me? I thought we'd reached a stable point in our relationship, perhaps not. I hope your mother gets better soon and that you see fit to reply to me, at least to let me know what's going on. HG."_

Draco's expression fell, he'd hurt Hermione, she thought he didn't care, all that trust he'd earned, gone.

"Aw Draco, what have you done? She's crushed!" the stalker teased. "Now, "she continued, "I was racking my brains…HG, HG, whose initials were HG." Draco's eyes lightened, _'maybe she hasn't figured it was Hermione', _he thought.

"And then, I went to the Hospital wing…" She was drawing out Draco's pain, and loving it. "You'll never guess who I saw, Hermione. Ring any bells?"

"No, there's more than one personwith the initials HG, come on give me some credit, Granger? Me, a Malfoy with a Muggle? Yeah, good one." It pained him to say such things but he hoped it would steer her off Hermione.

"It's a pity you say such things Malfoy, because by the way she was looking at me, its obvious she's foolishly falling for you. Even if she's fuming with you." Draco's heart lightened to hear Hermione's affections, but knew all too well this was not good.

…………………………………….

Hermione left the Hospital wing not long after Neville and Luna, head full of thoughts she just wanted to get back to bed and sleep on it. Turning a corner she tripped over a pile of robes. '_What the hell?'_ Picking them up, she saw clearly the Slytherin silver and blue colours embroidered on the front. Next to the Hogwarts crest was a shiny badge, a shiny new prefects badge… '_These are far too big for a girl',_ Hermione pondered, thinking through the male Slytherin prefects. _'**Would** it be crazy to think these belonged to Draco?'_ She lifted the robes to her face and inhaled, _'no, these are definitely Draco's.'_

She knew his smell anywhere, she adored his smell, left slightly deflated and confused she carried on towards the prefects' quarters.

Hermione smiled grimly, "So, the plot thickens…"

A/N: sorry if this chapter was hard 2 understand, there are only so many words for captor/ stalker lol and i ran out alot, lso for the crazy clone business, as it got terribly confused writing it and i hope u understand, fran gave me the thumbs up, but any quieries, DON'T HESITATE TO REVIEW!


	5. The Illegitimate Love Child

Chapter 5 – The illegitimate love child

Disclaimer – It all belongs to JK. But I own the world… so indirectly…

A/N Its Fran! Isn't that absolutely superb? I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Lucy really is the most amazing person ever. When I started this chapter it was my birthday and it saddens me that I used the day to write HP porn, I mean fan-fic. Love you all, well those that reviewed at least.

……………………………….

'_Why would Draco take off his clothes in the corridor?' _Hermione thought. '_Surely he isn't skipping naked around Hogwarts'. _She smiled briefly at the thought. "No" she said to the empty corridor. "I'm sure he isn't," a puzzled expression on her face. '_Oh no, what if Draco's been attacked as well'. _She desperately hoped she could find him. In the past day the thought that Draco could be the attacker had crossed her mind several times. Although she had told herself how stupid she was being it worried her that perhaps she had put her trust in him too soon. He hadn't even smiled at her in the hospital wing. The only eye contact they had made was a brief glance from Draco, yet the look in his eyes was not one of love. He looked as if something had fallen into place in his mind.

Hermione pondered this for a moment then walked briskly away from the castle clutching Draco's robes. '_What was he thinking? Had he realised he had made a mistake Why didn't he talk to me?'_ By the lake she collapsed onto a rock, still holding Malfoy's clothes close to her body. His scent filled the surrounding air. She felt as if it was seeping into her. As tears ran down her face she threw the robes to the ground. "Why didn't he talk to me?" she said angrily.

……………………………….

Ron watched Hermione leave the castle. '_Why does she believe in that bloody loser?' _He hated Draco Malfoy with every bone in his body. Ron did not doubt that Malfoy was responsible for the mystery attacks but could not begin to figure out why he would have done it. He sighed. '_What does she see in him?' _Without thinking he walked in the direction of the lake. As he gazed upon the still span of water that glistened in the silver light of the moon he heard a sound like a distressed mouse. As he walked in the direction of the noise he realised that it was someone crying. "Hermione?" he called. There was no reply. "Hermione" he called again "are you okay?"

"Ron, is that you?" said the voice, still sobbing.

"Yes, where are you?" he replied anxiously.

"Here" Hermione replied, slumped on the cold, rough rock.

Ron walked over. He placed his hand lightly on her back and she turned to face him. Moving his hand to cup her face gently he looked into the lonely eyes of his good friend.

"Do you really trust him Hermione?" he asked softly

"I don't know." She replied, tearfully "do you think I've been a complete fool?"

"No, of course not!" he answered sincerely.

Hermione put her arms around him and buried her face in to the dependable Gryffindor robes. Ron's chest felt tight. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, holding her tightly.

She started to pull back from the hug. Ron still held on to her. The way he looked at her made her feel as if she were the most beautiful girl in the world. She felt safe and loved. A thought of Draco crept into her head, it made her so angry. She had given everything to him and it blatantly meant nothing to him. Ron leant towards her and she did not pull away. As their lips met she leaned closer to him. Ron had never been so happy, but Hermione felt nervous and confused.

…………………………………

From across the lake a figure stood watching in the shadows of the tall trees. Angry tears filled her eyes. She was meant to stay unattached to her victim but over the past few weeks her feelings had been uncontrollable. She heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her.

"You're here" snarled a familiar voice. The girl turned to face he-who-must-not-be-named.

"It's going well." She said, "Soon Ron will have no-one left to protect him. I can get to him then."

"Your wrong" said the figure.

"Honestly, father…"

"Don't call me that" he spat, interrupting her. "I must believe that you can bring him to me."

"You don't trust me?" she asked.

"Trust…" he sneered, looking straight at her with his piercing red eyes. "…is for fools" he hissed, and turned away.

The girl looked back across the lake but Ron and Hermione had gone. '_Curses'_ she thought.

………………………………

Lying on the rough floor of his new home Draco Malfoy awoke suddenly._ 'She's fuming' _the stalker had said. He stood up. His body felt battered and his hair and clothes dusty and dirty. Draco hated feeling unclean. He despised not being in control of his body, his emotions. Infuriated, he screamed, slamming his fist into the hard walls of his prison. He turned round to face the desolate room leaning against the surface that had caused his hand to throb.

Through the pain and fatigue he could hear female voices.

"What are you doing?"

"Quiet!"

"No, I -"

"I warned you"

Dismissing them as delusions of his drowsiness he fell asleep once again.

………………………………..

When Hermione woke she found herself in a small dark room. Her head pounding. The events of the day came flooding back, after she had left Ron and was walking alone towards the castle she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

She turned, greeting one of Harry's many visitors with a forced smile. She had told her she knew something important about Draco, and without hesitation Hermione followed her into the woods. As the denseness of the trees increased and light seldom pierced the intense canopy the girl turned to the anxious Hermione.

Hermione remembered the anger in the eyes of her attacker and she pointed her wand at her in a menacing fashion. She was lead to small hut-like building buried deep in the foliage. The door was opened magically as Hermione tried to reason with the crazy girl. She was pushed inside and fell to the floor hitting her head on the hard ground. She could see a figure slumped against the wall but before her eyes could become accustomed to the light she fell into a state of unconsciousness.

Now alert to her surroundings she looked over to the figure that had not moved since she arrived.

"Draco?"

"Hermione! She got you too? Are you ok?" said a weary but concerned voice.

"I'm ok" she replied.

A pang of guilt spread through her body. '_How could I kiss Ron?' _She thought.

"You never really doubted me did you Hermione?"…

A/N –Check me out I've well finished my chapter. Janine again next so I expect you'll be waiting a good few years. I dedicate this chapter to Lucy's sunburn and my beautiful fish Harry, Ron and Draco. Ron and Draco keep leaving Harry out though. They're well mean. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! NOW.


End file.
